Love Test
by izzy.jonas
Summary: When Ms. Rye a 1st Grade teacher In Tokyo and Manga Artist for a girls Magazine Is still Not Married to Anyone and never ever had a boyfriend even Her Twin Sister and New Memeber Niece Sadie Pazos tries to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Character: Alec Si**

**Age: 20**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Copper Colored Hair Waved**

**Skin Color: Light Tan**

**Clothing style: Red T-Shirt Blue jeans and red sneakers **

**Hobbies: Surfing And Jogging**

**Love Interest: Ms. Rye**

**Fatal Flaws: Light sleeper**

**Job: Waiter**

**Behavior: He loves watching The Surfing Contests and The News. He Is Not lazy at all so he goes for Jogs around Tokyo then goes on little trips to the country on weekends and holidays. On weekdays he goes to work at Chiya's Diner Run By a 24 year old Lady Chiya -Orin. He is very Polite And considerate he likes trying New Things and Is Sort of Childish In his own way. **

**Profile: On his weeks Of work He Usually Serves And he always pays half for her Meals She works For the Newspaper and is always Tired on Mondays And Thursdays Busy Days were she works So she ends up stressed he always give her a cup Of Coffee And talks To her when his shift is up.**

**Character: Shiyo –Hinata **

**Age; 27**

**Eye color: Blue **

**Hair color: Black bangs Always out of his face **

**Skin color: Light tan**

**Clothing Style: Old Tux and Blue tie and glasses **

**Hobbies: WORKING!**

**Love Interest: Ms. Rye**

**Fatal Flaws: Tapping his fingers on the desk**

**Job; Company Owner**

**Behavior: He Sometimes Is Bossy or grumpy and other times he just is usually Stressed Out most of the time,**

**Profile: He Owns A Company in Tokyo and Works every day. He Sleeps Only 4 Hours each day He then goes on lunch breaks to the park were he finds Reading something or Writing Even Drawing he usually just sit next to her and she usually talks to him About him Not sleeping when he supposed to sleep He then tells her how his company is running and that it is important to keep up with it.**

**Character: Kyoya- Huruhi**

**Age: 21 **

**Eye color: Green **

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Skin tone: Light Tan **

**Clothing Style: White Dress Shirt with Blue ti And Black Dress pants And Shoes **

**Hobbies: Playing His Latest Video Game**

**Love Interest: Ms. Rye **

**Fatal Flaws: Reading Girl Magazines O.O**

**Job: Video games Designer **

**Behavior: He is very Funny but he can be Serious Sometimes **

**Profile: He designs His own games like Action games And Adventure games he is sometimes gets nervous near girls He sees Ms. Rye at the Apartments Were he live and she usually Makes something for him He loves her cooking but never tells her.**

**Character: Mizuki- kinya**

**Age: 23**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair color: Red Hair**

**Skin tone: Light tan**

**Clothing Style: White T-shirt with Disigns On it Jeans and leather jacket**

**Hobbies: Karate and Wrestling **

**Love Interest: Ms. Rye**

**Fatal flaw: Snoring**

**Job: Coach**

**Behavior: At first he acts like a jerk but after a while he starts to act nice**

**Profile: He can be violent sometimes and get Angry Easily he just feels weak though when Ms. Rye is at the Gym or At the Café he hates feeling like this he never Felt so Weak in his life. Ms. Rye Usually waves at him when she she leaves but usually never talks to him he thinks he probably scares her.**

**Character: Tisuki – Siyo**

**Age: 20**

**Eye color: Grayish Purpleish**

**Hair color: A dark Brown almost looks Black**

**Clothing Style: light blue grayish Shirt button on neck usually Unbutton, jeans and brown shoes**

**Hobbies: Dancing And Playing Guitar**

**Love Interest: Ms. Rye**

**Fatal flaw: Getting Drunk**

**Job: A Writer For The Newspaper**

**Behavior: He is Very clumsy and Usually has trouble Speaking slowly He Is Nice Most of the time and Caring**

**Profile: Tisuki lives In the Apartment Buildings and usually writes his Piece Of the newspaper there and E-mails it to the Editor. He Sometimes hangs around at the Bar wasting his money at Gambaling He is very Clumsy After the bar.**

**Character: Takao Kiruski **

**Age: 22**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Clothing style: A Kamono Some times and aTurtleneck tan sweater and blue jeans and brown dress shoes and glasses when reading**

**Hobbies: Shoujo manga Artist **

**Love interest: Ms. Rye**

**Fatal Flaw: Being really romantic**

**Job: Writing teacher**

**Behavior: He flirts with Every Pretty girl he sees he can be though very Talkative and sometimes Say some rude things, He goes on dates almost every night**

**Profile: He is High School teacher he teaches his Writing to the class all the classmate girls think he is very beautiful, He Met Ms. Rye at A Restaurant when she was getting take out ignored him at first then he met her when his class went on a class trip to a Shrine she was with a 1****st**** grade class he relies that she must be a teacher too he then started to get certain thoughts.-.-**

**Character: Michel Rinnie**

**Age; 19**

**Eyes; Purple**

**Hair: Silver**

**Skin tone: Perfect**

**Clothing Style: anything Black And Blue**

**Hobbies: Writing Songs and doing Dangerous things plus Danceing**

**Love interest: Ms. Rye**

**Fatal flaws: Bad Flirt**

**Job: A Idol ( Pop star)**

**Behavior: He is a pretty boy and is one of the most famous Boy idols In Japan He has his own Apartments (Hint Hint) he is really Independent and sometime Selfish he is Also a Loud mouth and endsup being Scolded By Ms. Rye Sister**

**Profile: He has 7 tracks already and her he acts like he can do anything but once he got sick and his concert got canceled he got angry at that and decided to work harder to do songs he stays up most nights till 2:00 AM he is just a kid though having stuff thrown at him So one day Someone left a gift at his door Homemade Rice balls he been getting them ever since".**

**Character: Sadie Pazo**

**Age; 16 **

**Eyes color: Milky brown**

**Hair: Black**

**Skin: lighter brown**

**Clothing: Black hoodie with skulls on the front and black skinny Jeans and red knee boots**

**Hobbies: Playing Basketball and Biking on paths**

**Love Interest: No one (YET)**

**Job: delivering Ms. Rye's Articles of Manga art to Magazine company**

**Behavior: She is headstrong And not Afraid on telling the truth and she can be a Smart *ss sometimes **

**Profile: Sadie is 's Niece from her brother's ex-wife who died and so he wants nothing to do with her so takes care of her she teaches her and homeschools her Ms. Rye taut her how to cook and swim so on camping trips she could help out and not drown. Sadie also goes visits her friends at the library.**

**Character: Amaya Rye**

**Age: 23**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Dark Blue**

**Skin tone: light tan**

**Clothing style: Plaid shirts and Cuprees and Sneakers**

**Hobbies: Reading**

**Love Interest: Zero black**

**Fatal Flaws: Bad spelling (He He)**

**Job: A Author**

**Behavior: She Is very Protective over her sister and watches her sisters back she can be creepy at times and Appear out of no were**

**Profile: Amaya is 2 1/2 minute older sister and lives next door to each other they are totally different though Amaya Is loud and Protective and hate Pervs she Writes Adventure and Romantics she Sometimes Interviews people Famous or rich usually.**

**Character: Chiya Monra **

**Age: 20**

**Eyecolor: yellow**

**Hair: Pink**

**Skin: pale**

**Clothing: Sparkly clothing**

**Hobbie: Singing and cooking**

**Love Interest: Michel Rinnie**

**Fatal flaws: Fast talking**

**Job: Restaurant owner**

**Behavior: she is very cheerful and talks a lot she laughs at everything andhas a cute voice**

**Profile: Chiya lives at the best Apartments in japan she runs A Diner and Sings on Fridays she is very nice to everyone and helps her friends out she knows a lot of guys and she is very popular.**

**Character: Renna **

**Age: 22 **

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Brown (Up in a braid with hair bands)**

**Skin Tones: pale**

**Clothing: Shorts and t-shirts and Sandels**

**Hobbies: Dancing**

**Love interest: Tisuki_Syo**

**Fatal Flaws: Snorting when she laughs**

**Job: Dancing trainer**

**Behavior: She is very brave and Pig headed she is very smart and is tall for a girl **

**Profile: She is very careing for her friends and likes certain types of guys but mostly not wimpy she is very good friends with Ms. Rye and Amaya she goes out with them shopping every Friday and usually don't do anything but work in the dancing studio Dancing she us to be in Gymnastics when she was younger so she is very Flexable she has Sadie for one of the dance students She used to date her dad before he abandon his kid to his sisters to take care off.**

**Character: Luxa-ana **

**Age 21**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Hair: Straw berry blonde**

**Skin: Tanned **

**Clothing: Disigner clothing**

**Hobbies: Playing A Piano and singing**

**Love Interest: All guys**

**Fatal flaws: make up freak**

**Job: She is a very rich girl**

**Behavior: She is snobby most of the time but other times she can be nice she does talk a lot though**

**Profile: Her daddy owns A fashion Buisenuss and so she gets everything she wants she used to be mean to Ms. Rye and Amaya but after Helping her Out they became friends and so when ever Ms. Rye needs advice Luxa is always there to help how ever way she can.**

**Character: Hiiruki Rye**

**Age: 23**

**Eyes: purple**

**Hair: Black with a few Purple streaks**

**Skin: Pale**

**Clothing: nice clothes on some times shorts and a nice shirt and knee boots with sunglasses**

**Hobbies: Drawing, Cooking singing and Dancing**

**Love Interest: ?**

**Fatal flaws: Mumbling in front of her parents**

**Job: Teacher?/ Magazzine Manga Artist**

**Behavior:She is very nice to people she just met she also is good at giving good advice to people who seem lost she is even wise sometimes**

**Profile: She works in school she is amazing with kids and she can't wait to have some of her own she nice to everyone and likes to talk to people besides her bossy step mom she draws on her spare time and takes care of her Niece she Has many Guy Friends she usually makes food for some of them because they usually don't have time to cook she goes on trips with her friends and her niece once and a great while she admires the country sid.**


	2. Welcome to Japan

**Thanks for reading this whoever is I wanted to Write A Anime Series For along time It was hard to Make up a Title That wasn't already taken So This is A Anime Series I had mad Up And It is like Uta-No Prince Sama or Brother Conflict Which Means It Is A bunch Of guys In Love with One Girl well in the beginning that is. **


	3. Chapter 3 diner

**Thanks for reading this whoever is I wanted to Write A Anime Series For along time It was hard to Make up a Title That wasn't already taken So This is A Anime Series I had mad Up And It is like Uta-No Prince Sama or Brother Conflict Which Means It Is A bunch Of guys In Love with One Girl well in the beginning that is.**

**A women Exits the train door with a 16 year old Girl with Black hair and brown skin**

**"welcome To Tokyo Japan Sadie" Said the women "Right so This is Tokyo...Um Were's Aunt Amaya" She asked looking at the Lady " Amaya said she would meet us at Chiya's Diner " She said Sadie Looks at The women " Aunts are you saying were going to the Chiya's Diner" she says with A excited Expression "Uh yah i guess so why do you sound so excited" She said "Ms. Chiya Is one of the voice actors for The T v show i love So Much "Vampire Knights' " She said Hiiruki laughs Embarrassed "well you see she is all done doing voice acting Now and runs the diner" She said heading outside Sadie runs after her "Wait So you 'Know' her or something" Asked Sadie Hiiruki looks at her Niece "She is one of my close Friends" she said with a Smile "whoa so you guys like went to school with each other" asked Sadie next to her "yep I did" She said looking At Sadie "So Cool...You are the coolest Aunt Ever" She said "And you Gotta to have A Boyfriend Aunts" She said then Hiiruki sighs then she hears a Familiar Laugh "Oh ladies Excuse me please I must get to The diner" said a man with Blonde hair and Beautiful eyes "Oh who is that guy" asked Sadie Hiiruki had a annoyed face "Lets go Sadie" She said Dragging her love Strucked Niece away from the guys view then she hears "Hiiruki-Chann" She Turns "Oh no" She said He saw her She took off Sadie dragged behind her she found the Diner She Pushed the door open "Chiya!" She said Chiya came out of the Kitchen Doors "Oh Hiiruki" she said she had her long curly pink hair and big blue eyes looking at her she jumps up in down excited "Oh Goody you brought Your niece uh" She said looking at the ground Sadie gets up "heh Sorry Ms. Monra"Said Sadie "Oh you are so polite...uh oh look its Takao Coming this way" Says Chiya Hiiruki sighs "wait you know him" Asked Sadie looking at Her Aunt "Yah he is too old for you" She said looking at Sadie Who Smiled "You like Him" She said "No he is one of my friends" She said Chiya laughs "Sadly she is telling the truth...but She does need a boyfriend" She said looking at Sadie then at Hiiruki "Alec get Ms. Rye and Sadie a Table" she said as she walked past a guy with copper colored hair and Beautiful green eyes "This way Ms. Rye and Sadie" He said leading them to a Table Sadie Looks at her Aunt as they sit down "Thanks Alec" She said to the waiter Sadie Sighs "So How many Guys do you know" She asked her Aunt " uh lets see" She counts her fingers Sadie Giggles "I thought you got all the guys" says Sadie " And who told you that" asked Hiiruki folding her arms on the table "uh Aunt Amaya" She said Hiiruki lets out a frustrated Sigh " When i was in high school i was well way different" She said then she sees Takao walks in "oh Chiya I can't believe every girl i see are so easy to talk to" He said sitting down. -.- "I went to school with him" She said She takes a picture out of her purse and shows it to Her niece "See these are the only guys that ever talked to me and are still friends with me I had no luck with guys Usually it was Amaya who had guys at her feet" she said "Wait hold on so you had the guy friends and she got the boyfriends" She said "Yep and well...your dad was my step Brother he was well a trouble maker" She said Sadie roles her eyes " I don't give a rats Ass about him... He was such a jerk" She said Hiiruki grabbed her ear " Now you listen Ms. Teen Your under my roof no Swearing till you're 19" She Scolded Sadie "Ow Sorry...Geesh" She said Rubbing her ear when Hiiruki let go of her ear then Alec came back "Here is your Ice cream" He said to Sadie and then he handed Hiiruki a bowl of Chowder " Here You go Alec" She said giving him the yen for the Meal "And Here's your Tab" She gave him A Yen "Uh thanks" He said Blushing Sadie watched him leave she took a spoon full of Ice Cream " So were's Aunt" Asked Sadie then a women Comes through the door she Had long Curly Dark Blue Hair Sunglasses And A Designer Coat with a pattern on it black pants and Pumps she was on the phone "Oh There you two are" She said As she sat down She took her glasses off "Oh wow you two do look a like" Said Sadie Amaya Smiles "why yes" She said tilting her head on Hiiruki Shoulder the only Different was the Hair And Personalty ( was A smiling happy to see you type and Hiiruki was Smile happy to see you.-) Hiiruki Sighed "what took you so long" She said looking at her sister " I was busy with my Editor and Publishing my new book and besides i told you to wait for me" She said to her sister Hiiruki finished her Soup Of Chowder "yah well I was Being chased by Pretty boy over there" She Said And Pointed to Tokao he had his Flower Aura around him with girls behind him Amaya rolls her eyes Sadie Looks at them "so when can we go" asked Sadie looking at the clock "How about right know" Says Amaya with a smile Hiiruki stands up and follows her sister and niece toward the door then Tokao Appears "OH were are you three...Ahhh" Amaya open the door on his face as they leave Sadie Giggles as they head toward the apartments... To be coutinued**


End file.
